Map of the O.C.O.R
The O.C.O.R's map can be found here. Note that this is the final version. It has gone throught many changes. If you want to see the history and activity of the island,go here: O.C.O.R (Olimpiaeger Company Official Railway). The Island's Changes As said before,it has gone throught many changes. Such as branch line names. Some of them were even removed. Note that the one that was posted on twitter was the second scrapped one. This,which can be seen above is the final version. Key Black Line -Primary Line Orange Line -Mountainside Branch Grey Line -D.Fusit's Gunpowder transporting branchline Blue Line -Branch Line Purple Line -Dhermhan Dam Star -O.C.O.R's Main HQ (HeadQuarters) Connection Bridge Connection Bridge is a bridge that connects Robloxia with the island. The bridge is not located on this map. But it is in the Southern way. It was mostly used as a goods-transportation line,for Robloxia. Also they transported gunpowder. D.Fusit once destroyed it in an 'Eye-to-eye contact revenge' with a langer max. Crown Point Crown Point,if you are a visitor,this is the first place you reach if you are a train passenger. It connects to Midlay and the O.C.O.R HQ. There are some sheds located there. It also has a huge station where passengers can depart. Midlay Midlay is a line,which is really peaceful. As you can see the beautiful Robloxian Ocean while going. It is connected to Midlay Outskirts,Orbeic,Sunset Line, and Powder Branch. It also has a few sheds,and some storage houses and a gas station. Midlay Outskirts Midlay Outskirts is even more peaceful,where you can't hear the diesels passing. It has 3 sheds where the trains can rest next to the sea. Pollen Forest is located here. Pollen Forest is known to be very pollenetic throught the spring season. So if you are allergetic to pollen,don't go picnicking there. Powder Branch This branch line is now a shortcut line,which drivers can use to take shortcuts for their freight. It was used by David Fusit on order to transport gunpowder easily after Olimpiaeger denied. However,later they caught two unscheluded train departures which took gunpowder to Willum Docks. It is still used to transport Dwaine's gunpowder. Sunset Line Amongst many visitors,it is the most beautiful area to visit when the sun is going down. Hence it's name. Many picnicking places can be found here. Sunset Port Sunset Port is known as a very busy place. Here does the gunpowder arrive from ships from the Dwaine Fusit island. So trains have to take it to Willum Docks,and then transport it to Southern Robloxia. This is the place where the sun sets. It is also called as 'Sunset Harbor' among visitors. Norrandy Norrandy and Sunset Line is connected with Sunset-Bridge. Norrandy is connected with Ink-Docks and Wowton Junkyard. Norrandy is quite busy,and a gas-depot can be found here. Norrandy Airport is also located here. Olimpiaeger thought that he needs even more trains for passengers,because the Connection Bridge was the place where goods and passengers are carried throught the two places. And that time,passengers only could reach the O.C.O.R by going on land. After it,Olimpiaeger decided to open Norrandy Airport,so passengers can visit the island with an airplane. Ink Docks Ink Docks is busy,too. Ink Docks got it's name by pollution. However,from 2016 to the present,the pollution disappeared. This probably came from sunk oil carrier vessels. Most of Oli-Oil is transported here. Angel's Back & Angel Summit A mountainside branch,such as Ottyser. Many visitors said that on the peak at night,there an Angel can be seen. Angel Summit isn't as busy,since it only has a 10 miles long line and only one train can go up the summit,or else,traffic would get stuck. A summer camp for children and young adults are located here. Yagl Mines are also located on this site. Most steel are mined from here. Wowton Junkyard Known as Drawton Junkyard before officially named. This is where all the junk and trash goes. Wowton Dockyard is also located here,where the rubbish is transported into Northern Robloxia,where they recycle it. Filtred Filtred is located next to Sunset-Port. Filtred Hopper Yard is also located here,where they put the mined stone or minerals in hopper trucks,so they can transport it easily to another destination. Orbeic Orbeic connects to Angel's Back and Midlay. Orbeic is also a shortcut taking line,where they transport heavy things,such as steel grinders and machines. Orbeic was originally going to be connected with the O.C.O.R HeadQuarters,but Olimpia cancelled it. High Speed Line (HSL) The High Speed Line was created for fast,electric trains. Because this line is going straight,the trains can as fast as they can. It connects to Lunawake,which has a recharging station for electric engines and a gas station for diesels. Snowloot Snowloot,hence it's name,is really snowy. Mount Snow and Lognor Mine is located here. The High Speed Line goers have to be careful when they reach the sign,because of the weather,the rails are slippery. Stormside Port One of the most unvisited places ever. Trains take their freight or coaches here for storage. Hence it's name,it is really rainy and stormy. When the tidal warning is given out,they have to take their freight away,because the waves often crash to the port. Two sheds and a turntable is also located here. Olimpiaeger originally wanted to build 'Windy Port' here which would have a beach known as Windy Beach. But because of the issues of the stormy weather and cold water,they cancelled the development of Windy Beach. A Flak88 is located here as a memorial of The Great Robloxian War. Outer Outer is also unvisited,it connects to Outer Bridge and Waterweights. It is also a shortcut line for goods-transporters. Fulfant Branch is also located here. Fulfant Branch Not located on the map. This line was closed for a lot of difficulties. As for the Great Robloxian War,it was used as a targer practice area for the navy,so lot of rails were destroyed,being unable for transportation. Waterweights Waterweights is a huge storage area,and on the North,a warehouse is located there. It is used for storing freight and many other things. Among many visitors,it is called 'Waterweights vault' because lots of things are located here. Dhermhan Dam A Dam that connects the Northern area with the Southern Area. It was destroyed two times,by gunpowder. It is called 'Devil's Dam' as a sobriquet name by the visitors,because accidents often happen there. Ottyser Quarry Ottyser Quarry is a quarry located next to the Dhermhan Dam. Lots of minerals are mined here such as slate,stone,coal,bronze,silver, and mercury. As by many visitors,it is sometimes mistyped as 'Oyster Quarry'. It is connected to Crown Point and Mount Cfuhh. Mount Cfuhh A dark,gloomy mountain. It is really unused,and old things can be found here. The Old Stonecutter station is located here,which was probably left behind when they had to develop other island areas. Willum Docks & Willum Storage Yards Willum Docks is a place where gunpowder gets transported. Huge cranes,vessels and boats are always coming and departing. It is really busy,and it is really close to the sea. Willum Storage Yards (WSY) is a storage yard where the leftover trucks get stored. Engine parts are also transported here. The Danglem Smelter yard is also located here,where they smelt iron and cut off parts. Auburn A shortcut line. In Autumn,lines are mostly closed because lots of trees are here,so local employees need time to clean up all the leaves. Auburn Station is located here and the Frog Festival's Events are held here in summer. Mount Snow A snowy mountain,which is not recommended to visit in the evening. Many local people stated that they've seen a large tree crossing the railroad. However,they haven't found out yet what it is. Category:Landmarks Category:O.C.O.R